Downpour
by hunaxx
Summary: "Yoongi hyung, aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku ataupun menendangku apabila aku menjadi brengsek padamu, tapi tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku." [BTS Songfic] MinYoon / MinGa. YAOI. Warning Inside.


Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Warning : YAOI. OOC. Typo, story line agak gajelas, angst gagal, etc.

Cast : Find by yourself /slap.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

[Songfic]

I.O.I – Downpour

(disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca~)

.

.

This is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT! NO NO NO

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **When this rain falls on my head.**_

 _ **I'll get all wet even my heart.**_

 _ **Stay with me I still can't be.**_

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu makin deras. Para pejalan kaki dan pengendara motor berbondong-bondong mencari tempat teduh untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki dengan jas hitam yang membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Jimin menatap pada langit yang menggelap, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air hujan yang mencoba membasahi dirinya. Kalaupun dia harus berakhir dengan basah kuyup dan dapat membuatnya demam di esok hari, dia tidak peduli.

Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak, sekencang mungkin. Meneriakkan betapa Jimin merindukan _nya._ Betapa dia merasa sebagai makhluk paling bodoh sedunia karena melukai _malaikat_ pelindungnya yang paling berharga.

Andai saja waktu bisa berputar ulang, Jimin akan memerbaiki semuanya. Menyusun kembali keping-keping puzzle yang sudah dia hancurkan. Katakan Jimin brengsek, dan mungkin dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" _Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi." Jimin memasuki apartemen dengan kalap. Mendobrak pintunya dengan kaki lalu menerobos masuk begitu saja._

 _Dan yang ditemuinya hanyalah kesunyian. Apartemennya nampak begitu rapi, sama seperti terakhir kali dia kemari. Hanya perbedaannya terakhir dia kemari, ada seseorang dengan senyum manisnya yang menyambut dirinya pulang._

 _Jimin mengelilingi apartemennya dengan perasaan campur aduk pada hatinya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, masih sama. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jimin membuka pintu lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut, dan dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat._

 _Lemari yang biasanya penuh dengan baju-baju yang didominasi warna hitam itu sudah kosong, tidak tersisa apapun. Tapi mata Jimin menangkap sebuah amplop putih tergeletak disana._

 _Cepat-cepat Jimin mengambilnya, hatinya tidak karuan saat membaca isi dari amplop itu._

 _To ; My dearest Jimin._

 _Maaf. Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku._

 _Kau pasti membenciku setelah membaca ini, tapi Jimin aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu walaupun dalam hati aku berteriak betapa brengseknya dirimu._

 _Jimin, aku membencimu. Aku membencimu karena aku tidak bisa membencimu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba berteriak membencimu, pada akhirnya hatiku menolaknya. Pada akhirnya di dalam hatiku hanya ada namamu, yang terukir apik dengan tinta emas permanen._

 _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Jimin, lebih baik kau melepasku saja, lalu aku akan pergi dalam diam, membawa seluruh cintaku._

 _Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa setiap malamnya hanya bergelung di dalam selimut, menangisimu di malam yang sunyi._

 _Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa terus menutup telinga saat ada yang berkata kau kencan dengan gadis ini, gadis itu._

 _Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa terus menunggumu pulang. Aku lelah Jimin. Aku lelah. Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Aku tidak butuh harta. Aku hanya butuh kau. Lebih baik aku hanya bisa makan sehari sekali, tapi kau selalu memelukku saat aku terlelap di malam hari. Daripada aku dapat membeli sebuah mall besar tapi harus melewatkan malam yang sunyi tanpa dirimu._

 _Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menutup mata saat melihatmu hanya sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, tanpa pernah melihat diriku lagi._

 _Kau sekarang sudah menjadi orang hebat Jimin. Kau bukan lagi seorang bocah berisik yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Kau bukan bocah yang selalu merengek memintaku menemanimu menonton film di malam hari._

 _Kau sekarang sudah memiliki duniamu sendiri. Dan aku sadar aku tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dengan para gadis rupawan yang kau temui setiap harinya._

 _Tetaplah menjadi Jimin yang ceria, Jimin yang disukai oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak tahu aku harus kemana sehabis ini haha. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu terus Jimin._

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas mengucapkan ini, tapi Jimin, aku mencintaimu._

— _Yoongi._

 _Jimin merosot. Jantungnya serasa ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi._

" _Tidak. Yoongi Yoongi." Jimin berulang kali menyerukan nama Yoongi. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, dan dia akan segera terbangun dan menemukan Yoongi yang menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya._

" _Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi. Tidak. Jangan—ARGHH JANGAN PERGI YOONGI."_

.

.

 _ **In the rain alone without you.**_

 _ **I'm still young, I'm still a bit scared.**_

 _ **Though I know it'll stop soon.**_

 _ **I'm looking for you.**_

Yoongi merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya. Udara malam yang dingin seolah menusuk tulangnya. Dan sebentar lagi hujan pasti akan turun.

Memercepat langkah kakinya, Yoongi merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mau tidak mau Yoongi harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Dia tidak mau tasnya basah dan partitur yang ada didalamnya menjadi rusak karena tasnya yang tidak anti air. __

Netra coklat milik Yoongi memerhatikan tetes demi tetes air yang turun dengan derasnya. Sekelebat ingatan mampir begitu saja pada pikirannya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum miris.

" _Yoongi hyung! Nanti kau bisa sakit." Seorang lelaki yang membawa payung biru itu dengan kesal menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berlarian di tanah lapang yang luas._

 _Hari ini, hari yang istimewa. Karena klub musik Yoongi disekolah meraih medali emas untuk perlombaan tingkat nasional. Jerih payah Yoongi selama ini terbayarkan._

" _Kau tidak asik sekali Jimin." Yoongi berdecak saat Jimin menghampirinya dan memayungi dirinya. Menghalau hujan yang ingin menyentuh tubuh Yoongi._

 _Tapi kemudian, Yoongi langsung mengambil payung yang dipegang jimin, lalu melemparnya. Setelahnya dia hanya tertawa lebar pada Jimin._

 _Jimin berdecak, kalau sudah begini, Yoongi tidak bisa dihentikan._

 _Saat melihat Yoongi masih menikmati hujan yang turun, Jimin langsung menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Menghujami pucuk kepalanya dengan ciuman lembutnya._

" _Aku belum mengucapkannya—selamat atas medali emasmu hyung." Lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi, menciumnya lembut._

 _Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin, dia menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jimin._

 _Tetes air hujan masih membasahi tubuh mereka. Yoongi seakan tidak peduli. Berada didalam dekapan Jimin jauh lebih hangat daripada selimut tebalnya._

" _Yoongi hyung, aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku ataupun menendangku apabila aku menjadi brengsek padamu, tapi tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku."_

" _Park bodoh aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menamparmu, memukulmu ataupun menendangmu karena Park Jimin tidak akan menjadi brengsek padaku."_

Bibir sewarna cherry itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman tipis tapi sarat akan kesedihan mendalam. Dalam hari merutuk karena terus mengingat orang _itu_.

Walau Yoongi sudah bertekad akan menghilang dari hidupnya, tapi bagaimanapun hatinya tidak bisa membuang jauh jauh nama yang sampai saat ini masih terukir di hatinya dengan apik.

Jimin, Park Jimin.

Memang siapa lagi? Seorang direktur yang namanya begitu terkenal dimana-mana. Yang menjadi incaran para kaum hawa karena wajahnya yang rupawan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi merindukannya. Yoongi sangat merindukan lelaki dengan senyumnya yang akan membuat matanya menjadi sebuah garis lurus itu. Merindukan bagaimana lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya apabila dia lupa membawa payung saat sering turun hujan seperti ini.

Yoongi rindu.

Yoongi rindu dengan Jimin _nya._

Dia ingin Jimin memeluknya lagi disaat hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Dia ingin Jimin menciumi wajahnya lagi dengan gemas. Dia ingin Jimin tetap tinggal di kamarnya, memeluknya saat dia terlelap. Dia ingin Jimin. Dia begitu merindukan Jimin.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Karena Jimin sudah membangun dunianya sendiri. Dunianya yang gemerlap tanpa ada Yoongi didalamnya. Dan Jimin seolah membangun dinding-dinding besar diantara dunianya itu, agar tidak ada celah bagi Yoongi untuk masuk.

Yoongi merasa ada sebilah belati tak kasat mata yang menusuk dirinya. Sakit, begitu sakit.

.

"Maaf Jimin. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Yoongi." Lelaki dengan surai coklat itu menatapnya penuh sesal. Mengundang dengusan frustasi dari lelaki yang berkemeja putih.

"Hoseok hyung—Yoongi hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinnya kemana lagi."

Runtuh.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jimin. Airmatanya turun dari manik gelapnya dengan deras, tanpa dia harus repot-repot menghentikannya. Biarlah. Sekali saja, dia terlihat lemah karena cintanya.

Jimin benar-benar nampak menyedihkan sekarang. Kantung matanya yang menghitam juga wajahnya yang semakin tirus. Hoseok menatap Jimin prihatin. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Hoseok tahu masalah apa yang ada diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan Jimin atau malah menyalahkan Yoongi.

"Jimin, mungkin kau memang brengsek tapi—Tuhan tidak akan sejahat itu memisahkan kau dengan separuh hidupmu."

.

.

 _ **Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?**_

 _ **I don't want to get wet with rain.**_

 _ **And tremble with cold.**_

Jimin menerawang dengan tatapan sendunya. Dia merasa hari-harinya seakan abu-abu. Tanpa Yoongi, tidak ada warna lagi pada harinya. Yoongi yang mewarnai semua harinya dengan warna-warna cerah yang dimilikinya. Tidak peduli kalau Jimin terkadang menodainya dengan warna hitam.

Apartemen yang dulu ditinggalinya dengan Yoongi seakan sepi, tidak ada kehidupan. Seakan cahaya yang ada di bangunan cukup besar itu direnggut paksa, dan tidak dikembalikan. Dan Jimin menyesal dirinya lah yang sudah membuat itu semua terjadi.

Tidak akan ada lagi suara Yoongi yang membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Tidak akan ada lagi suara gaduh di dapur saat Yoongi sedang memasak.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang merajuk tidak bisa tidur pada Jimin.

Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang tertidur dengan piyama kumamonnya di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu Jimin pulang.

Jimin merasa matanya memanas. Pandangannya memburam karena kristal bening yang sedang berlomba-lomba untuk turun dari manik matanya.

Dalam hati, Jimin tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Dia yang membuat Yoongi menderita. Dia yang membuat Yoongi pergi. Tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang menangisi Yoongi.

Jimin memang brengsek, tapi Jimin ingin Tuhan tahu bahwa si brengsek yang satu ini begitu merindukan warna di dalam hidupnya. Merindukan Yoongi yang memberikan warna pada hidupnya yang kelam.

' _Yoongi. Kumohon, kembalilah.'_

.

Yoongi sedang fokus pada beberapa partitur yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sesekali memijit kepalanya sendiri yang terasa berdenyut karena tidak kunjung selesai pekerjaannya ini.

Adik sepupunya, Jungkook baru saja masuk hanya untuk mengomeli Yoongi karena lelaki itu masih bekerja hingga larut malam begini. Dan Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman lalu langsung menyuruhnya pergi.

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya lalu beralih pada jendela kamarnya, menutupnya. Diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya, menyebabkan angin malam yang dinginnya serasa hingga menusuk tulang.

" _Jimin." Yoongi mengguncang tubuh seorang lelaki lain yang nampak tertidur pulas disebelahnya, tanpa terganggu sedikitpun._

 _Merasa kesal karena terabaikan, Yoongi makin kuat mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu. Dan berhasil, Jimin menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan bangun._

 _Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah mengantuknya, "Yoongi hyung? Kenapa?" dan bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya._

" _Dingin. Tidak bisa tidur." Yoongi menjawab singkat._

 _Jimin hanya tersenyum, langsung menarik tubuh Yoongi mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi hm?" sembari mengusapi pipi Yoongi yang agak gembil, dan mencium gemas hidungnya._

" _Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Sampai susah dibangunkan." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang sebal pada Jimin._

" _Maaf. Maafkan aku oke? Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi."_

Yoongi tersenyum miris.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Potongan-potongan kenangan itu seakan mengejek Yoongi. Menertawakannya karena kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Karena sekeras apapun Yoongi mencoba membuang Jimin dari pikirannya, hatinya menolak keras.

' _Jimin, disini dingin.'_

.

 _._

 _ **It's just a passing downpour.**_

 _ **It's how I feel.**_

 _ **After I met you, I haven't lost.**_

Hujan, lagi.

Lelaki dengan kemeja abu abunya itu berdecak. Mengamati dari jendela ruangannya yang besar, memerhatikan tetesan air dari langit itu yang turun dan membasahi bumi. Sepertinya dia harus menginap lagi di kantornya malam ini. Berkas yang menumpuk memonopoli dirinya.

Lelaki itu, Jimin. Beralih duduk di kursi singgasananya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pada bingkai foto yang ada diatas mejanya. Tangannya terulur mengambil bingkai hitam itu, tersenyum pada seseorang yang berpose manis dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Yoongi hyung—

Jimin masih mengelus foto itu, seolah-olah dia sedang menyentuh Yoongi, bukan sebuah foto.

—kembalilah padaku, hyung. Aku janji aku akan menemanimu kapanpun kau mau. Tapi kumohon kembalilah padaku—

Sesaat Jimin memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

—kau pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku hyung. Yoongi hyung, sayangku, kembalilah padaku."

 _Pukul empat pagi._

 _Seharusnya orang-orang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya dengan nyaman._

 _Tetapi lelaki dengan kaus biru dongkernya ini baru saja menjejakkan kakinya pada flat mungilnya. Dan pemandangan yang didapat saat dia baru membuka pintu ada seorang lelaki lainnya yang memelototi dirinya._

 _Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Yoongi itu melipat tangannya di dada, "Darimana saja Jimin?" bibir ranum itu bertanya menginterogasi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari membuka sepatunya._

 _Jimin langsung mengambil tempat disebalah Yoongi, memeluk pinggangnya. "Kerja, tentu saja. Aku dapat shift malam Yoongi hyung." Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Yoongi dengan lembut._

 _Yoongi menatap Jimin curiga, "Bukankah di tempat kerjamu tidak ada shift malam?"_

 _Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum, mengusak surai halus milik Yoongi. "Tentu saja ada. Yoongi hyung aku lapar. Apa ada makanan?"_

 _Tentu saja Jimin tidak akan memberi tahu bahwa dia mengambil pekerjaan tambahan di salah satu club malam._

Jimin ingin pulang. Dia ingin saat dia pulang, dia menemukan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa merah beludru apartemen mereka, dengan wajah mengantuknya yang lucu.

Betapa dia merindukan Yoongi. Jimin baru tersadar betapa berharganya Yoongi didalam hidupnya. Belakangan ini dia sudah gelap mata akan semua yang dia punya. Harta, kekuasaan, segalanya. Hingga melupakan bagian kecil dari hidupnya, namun yang paling mengambil andil besar dalam kebahagiaannya.

Untuk apa dia mendapatkan harta yang melimpah, mobil sport keluaran terbaru, jabatan tinggi yang diinginkan orang lain, jika dia kehilangan cintanya. Kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Kehilangan kebahagiaan hidupnya.

Kalau bisa, Jimin ingin menukar semua yang dia punya, asal dia mendapatkan kembali Yoongi, Yoongi _nya._ Tidak peduli dia hanya hidup didalam flat kecil yang lusuh asal dia bersama Yoongi, itu sudah dapat membuatnya lebih hidup.

Seakan tidak kenal lelah, Jimin sudah mencari Yoongi hingga ke pelosok Korea. Dan hasilnya nol besar. Yoongi seakan lenyap begitu saja. Yoongi benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

Jimin mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berdoa dan meminta pada Tuhan, tapi dia ingin satu kali ini saja Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

' _Tuhan, aku bersalah pada Yoongi. Kumohon, biarkan aku menebus segala kesalahanku padanya. Biarkan aku membahagiakannya, selamanya Tuhan.'_

Jika Tuhan membiarkannya bertemu kembali dengan Yoongi, Jimin berjanji dia tidak akan menjadi brengsek lagi seperti dulu. Dia akan menjaga Yoongi sepenuh jiwanya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bertemu saja dengan orang itu? Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri hyung." Lelaki bersurai coklat dengan _highlight_ merah muda itu bertanya. Mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan selama ini.

Sedangkan lelaki yang satunya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak Jungkook. Aku—aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Jimin hyung. Ayolah hyung, kalian berdua itu hanya saling menyakiti. Kurasa Jimin hyung hanya sedang lupa diri kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin dia akan berubah. Dari yang kulihat dia sangat mencintaimu hyung."

Lelaki itu, Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan adik sepupunya. Mungkin benar Jimin memang mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu sekarang Jimin masih mencintainya atau tidak. Atau bahkan Jimin tersenyum senang atas kepergian Yoongi ini.

"Tidak Jungkook _._ Tidak semudah itu."

Jungkook berdecak. "Kau keras kepala sekali hyung. Kalian hanya butuh bertemu. Saling berbicara satu sama lain. Lalu selesai. Semua akan seperti semula. Dan kau tidak akan seperti zombie lagi seperti ini, Yoongi hyung. Lagipula—

Jungkook menatap sebentar pada Yoongi, lalu menghela nafas.

—memang kau mau _anak_ mu nanti tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya?"

.

.

 _ **When the rain stops.**_

 _ **Let's meet again.**_

 _ **We will smile again and be together.**_

" _Yoongi hyung, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. Merasakan kecupan manis di dahinya dari yang lelaki bersurai abu-abu. "Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Jim."_

 _Jimin tersenyum. Menggenggam jari jemari Yoongi lalu mengecupinya dengan lembut. "Jangan pernah menyesal telah memilihku hyung. Jangan menyesal hidup bersamaku."_

" _Tidak Jimin. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku berfikir awalnya kau hanyalah bocah berisik yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi sekarang aku malah menginginkan bocah berisik itu selalu berada didekatku." Yoongi tertawa. Dulu memang dia sebal karena Jimin yang terus mengikutinya, tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa jauh sedikitpun dari Jimin._

" _Yoongi hyung, kalaupun nanti kau akan pergi dariku, karena membenciku, kau akan tetap kembali padaku hyung. Karena kau adalah milikku."_

.

.

.

. 

End.

p.s : Haduh saya engga tau ini apa, baru pertama kali bikin songfic dan kayaknya amburadul deh yaampun gaada sedih sedihnya pulak :')

: ada yang bisa tebak apa masalahnya jimin sama yoongi? /no.

: ayo jangan malas scroll xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Bunga-bunga ditaman bermekaran, banyak orang yang menggunakan kesempatan ini sekadar untuk berjalan-jalan di taman ataupun bermain dengan teman.

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan pipi tembamnya berlarian mengikuti bola merah yang menggelinding. Hingga bola itu berhenti didepan kaki seseorang, bocah lelaki itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Memandangi lelaki yang sekarang sedang menunduk dan mengambil bolanya.

Sadar karena ada yang memerhatikannya, Jimin, lelaki yang sedang duduk tadi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang bocah lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya, memerhatikannya, atau tepatnya memerhatikan bola yang sedang dipegang olehnya.

Jimin melihat pada bocah lelaki itu lalu pada bola merah ditangannya bergantian, lalu tersenyum. "Ini bolamu?" dia melihat bocah lelaki berpipi gembil itu mengangguk. Jimin memberi gestur agar bocah lelaki itu menghampirinya, dan dia menurutinya.

"Iya ahjucci, bola itu milikku." Saat sudah dekat dengan Jimin, bocah lelaki itu berbicara. Tangan gempalnya menunjuk-nunjuk pada bola yang dipegang oleh Jimin.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jimin tersenyum melihat bocah kecil itu. Bocah lelaki dengan pipi bulat, berkulit pucat dan bermata sipit, nyaris seperti dirinya. Bocah kecil ini lucu sekali. Dan mengingatkan Jimin pada seseorang.

Yoongi.

Ah, apa kabar Yoongi sekarang? Ini sudah empat tahun Yoongi menghilang, Jimin berusaha mencarinya tapi tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Tapi dia tetap yakin bahwa Yoongi akan kembali padanya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, satu tangan Jimin langsung merogoh saku celananya, menemukan sebungkus permen mint yang masih tersisa. "Kau suka permen mint?"

Mendengar kata 'permen' mata sipit bocah lelaki itu langsung berbinar. "Cuka! Itu pedac tapi aku cuka. Tapi papa tida suka kalau aku memakannya telus." Raut wajah bocah lelaki itu langsung mengeruh, mengingat akan papanya yang tidak membiarkannya memakan terlalu banyak permen.

Jimin tersenyum lagi. Bocah lelaki yang ada didepannya ini sudah membuatnya banyak tersenyum padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jimin menyudurkan bola milik bocah lelaki tadi beserta permen mint yang dari saku celananya, "Ini bolamu. Dan ambillah permennya. Tapi aku hanya punya permen mint. Tidak ada permen dengan banyak rasa."

Bocah lelaki mengambilnya dengan senang. Senang karena bola nya kembali, dan senang karena mendapat sebungkus permen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuka pelmen mint. Makaci ahjucci." Dan tersenyum lebar pada Jimin. Memerlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Jimin agak familiar dengan senyuman itu.

Tangan Jimin tergerak sendiri mengelus surai hitam milik bocah lelaki itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jihoon."

"Ah baiklah Jihoon. Nama yang bagus."

Mendapat pujian , bocah lelaki dengan nama Jihoon itu tersenyum lebar, lagi. "Telimakaci. Kalo ahjucci ciapa namanya?"

"Jimin. Jihoon bisa panggil Jimin ahjussi."

"Oke Jimin ahjucci!"

Jimin terkekeh. Bocah lelaki ini lucu sekali. Tiba-tiba Jimin langsung mengangkat tubuh bocah lelaki itu, lalu mendudukkannya diatas pahanya.

"Jihoon disini sendiri?" Jimin bertanya lagi. Tidak mungkin ' _kan_ bocah sekecil ini berada di taman ramai seperti ini sendirian.

Jihoon langsung menggeleng. Membuat beberapa helai rambutnya mengenai wajah Jimin, tapi lelaki itu tidak memermasalahkannya sama sekali. "Tidak! Jihoon kesini belsama—WAAAA JUNGKOOK HYUNG!"

Jihoon langsung berteriak senang ketika dia melihat beberapa meter didepannya, berdiri seorang lelaki dengan kaus merah polos dan celana jeans sedengkulnya.

Jimin agak tersentak mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Jihoon, dia mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon—

"J-jungkook?"

.

.

.

End. Beneran.

 _ **Ayo review?**_

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau sequel? He he.


End file.
